Astral Plane
Astral Plane 1 The first plane of existence is the location of the Corruption Core. Just like the Seventh Plane, this Plane can only be entered once all five Helix crystals are united at the Corruption Apex, located in the second Plane. The Corruption Core is all that exists in this plane of existence, and can take numerous physical forms. This plane is three dimensional, but unlike the planet Astral, which exists as a sphere in most Planes, the First Plane and even the Seventh Plane are Flat. Where the First Plane ends is where the Void begins, a place from which there is no return. It is unclear what exactly is on the other side of the Void, but few have ever had the chance of trying to find out, since the Helix crystals have never been united before. Astral Plane 2 The Second Plane of existence is dissimilar to most of the other planes of existence, but due to its relative closeness to the First Plane and the Corruption Core, the many inhabitants living in this Plane are categorized of being 90% Corrupt and 10% Pure. Like all Planes, the planet Astral exists, full of life. The surface of this world is inhabited by the Ven, an organism of incredible complexity and multiple forms. It was here that the Ven began their war on the rest of the Astral Planes. Astral Plane 3 The third Plane of existence is the only plane with a single star system, the Astral System. For some unknown reason, the lone star which supplies Planet Astral with energy on this Plane seems to be the only one of its kind. This Plane of existence is also home to the Shrall, a warlike race of Avian creatures who are almost constantly at war with one another. These creatures are believed to be 70% corrupt and 30% Pure. It's because of their warlike nature that the Shrall were able to repel the Ven for such a long period of time, even though they were no where close to the biological sophistication of the invasive viral species of Ven. The Shrall and Ven have fought over control for Astral in the Third Plane for over several thousand years, and are believed to be one of the only races to survive the Ven war. Astral Plane 4 To date, the Fourth Plane of existence remains the only world unaffected by the Ven wars. The reason for this is that this plane is constantly in a state of energy fluctuation, being pulled between the other planes at random. At times the corruption can reach from 40% to as high as 65%, the same can also be said for Purity. But most of the time, this plane stays around 50% for both Purity and Corruption. This results in periods of war between inhabitants and periods of peace, both of which are impossible to predict. Since the Fourth Plane is always fluctuating energetically, if not just slightly, it's intelligent inhabitants become extremely sensitive to energy of all forms, including matter, allowing them to manipulate the world around them. The Fourth Plane is home to the Terran species, who eventually produce the fearsome Users, who combat the Ven when they arrive on this level of existence. Astral Plane 5 The fifth plane of existence is the most similar to the Fourth Plane in many ways, except that it constantly remains in a state of 70% Purity and 30% corruption. Planet Astral in the Fifth Plane is inhabited by the Insectoid Annunaki, who, despite their percentage of Purity, were able to hold their ground against the Ven assault. It was in this Plane that the Annunaki and the Terrans fought alongside one another, nearly defeating the massive Ven onslaught. Astral Plane 6 The sixth Plane of existence was by far the most Pure of all the Planes. It's inhabitants live at 90% Purity and 10% corruption. The species most common on Planet Astral is the Angelis, a species which lives a harmonious lifestyle on an otherwise herbivore centered world. The Angelis are an odd species, being 75% pure energy. When the Ven entered this plane, the Ven were unable to use the Angelis as suitable hosts for growing new Ven, thus forcing the Ven to resort to a total annihilation of the Angelis species. However, it's believed that the Angelis discovered a way to cross over into the Fourth Plane without the use of a portal, taking the form of what many Humans call Ghosts and Angels, and shedding their physical forms. Astral Plane 7 The Seventh Plane is very similar to the Corruption core in the way that it can only be reached through activation of the five Helix crystals at an Apex in the sixth Plane. This Plane is also three dimensional, but instead of ending with the void, the Purity Core ends with a blinding white light, known as Arallu, which is believed to be a gateway to the afterlife. However, much like the Void, no one has ever studied Arallu in detail, due to the fact that the Helix Crystals have never been united before. Category:Astral Plane